1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable Christmas light spool and more particularly pertains to storing and protecting a string of Christmas lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable spools is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable spools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing wires are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,323 to Wing; U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,047 to Merlin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,095 to Carter; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,546 to Weidman.
In this respect, the adjustable Christmas light spool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and protecting a string of Christmas lights.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable Christmas light spool which can be used for storing and protecting a string of Christmas lights. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.